It was just a dream?
by Angel the Guardian
Summary: Hiyori did what with Shinji ? This is a Hiyori x Shinji fanfic please enjoy and review, thanks for reading my story !
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own bleach or its characters. This story does have sexual content if you don't like that kind of stuff then please do not read, kay thanks~! And I'd appreciate feedback on my story :P**_

The young petite blond girl was looking through the fridge in the kitchen. "What happened to the chocolate milk?" She yelled as if annoyed at thin air, because her boyfriend Shinji who had been living with her, and who happened to also be blond and much much taller than her, was away on some kind of business trip.

"I don't know Hiyori, if it's not there then it got drank" Shinji answered in a playful, somewhat sarcastic tone as he was walking to the kitchen to lean against the door frame to look at her smirking his eyes moving up and down her small body without her noticing.

She turned and looked at him in surprise. "You're home?" She asked in a light tone. Then her eyes narrowed at his smirk.

"Yeah I'm home Hiyori" he answered with a small sigh, quickly fixing his gaze on her face and grinning at her losing his smirk. Then he added on "Obviously, or I wouldn't be standing in front of you"

"I missed you, I didn't think you were coming back" she replied looking at him with amber brown eyes.

He walked over to her and hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear. "You know I love you, and that I'll always come back no matter what right?"

She leaned back into his hug and closed her eyes "I know, idiot" she replied then she turned and stood on her toes and kissed him full on the mouth wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself closer.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him picking her up slightly cradling her body to his kissing her in return. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support as she continued kissing him not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. He opened his mouth slightly in the kiss to get air and she took that opportunity to delve her tongue into his mouth. He took this chance to start sucking on her tongue that was now in his mouth and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her mouth on his. She pulled back slightly taking her tongue out of his mouth and started chewing on his bottom lip then started kissing down his neck and around is jaw line grinning as he shuddered slightly.

"H-hiyori what are you doing?" he asked as she stared unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest biting lightly.

"I've waited too long, I want you" was her reply and she went back to what she was doing forgetting that she had left the door wide open and that anyone could walk in on them. At that moment a girl with bright green hair came in the door.

"Hiyori!" she called out walking into the kitchen where Hiyori and Shinji were and she looked at them then giggled.

"M-mashiro?" Hiyori asked quickly detangling herself from Shinji's arms.

"We were supposed to go to Urahara's shop this morning remember?" Mashiro asked walking up to Hiyori giggling yet again.

"Dammit Mashiro!" Hiyori cursed at the young green haired girl "does it look like I care at the moment?"

"Um no, but you promised" Mashiro said pouting slightly.

"You should go with her Hiyori" Shinji butted in knowing he was most likely going to get hit.

"Shut up baldy" Hiyori snapped at Shinji hitting him across the face with her shoe.

Mashiro giggled and Shinji held his nose trying to stem the trail of blood coming from it "Ow Hiyori!" he exclaimed. "I just came home and you hit me already, shouldn't we leave the "violence" for the bedroom?" he asked with a wink moving his hands from his face.

Hiyori growled and then sighed. "Alright Mashiro, let's go" she said finally "Shinji we'll finish this later" then she tugged Mashiro out the door.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Shinji called teasingly after her earning a glare from Hiyori. Mashiro was now pulling Hiyori out of the house and across the street to Urahara's shop. They arrived at the shop and knocked on the door "Mister Urahara!" called Mashiro as she pounded on the door. "Open up please" Hiyori just stood back and watched as the man clad in a green and white stripped hat opened the door.

"Oh hello you two" the man said cheerfully. "And to what do I owe the visit?" he asked waving a fan in front of his face chuckling.

"I want candy" Mashiro said excitedly. Urahara's shop was a candy store that Mashiro and Hiyori went to quite often.

"Of course you do" he replied. Hiyori just stood back and watched looking slightly annoyed. "Well come in" Urahara said and walked inside of the shop. Mashiro skipped in after him giggling. Hiyori rolled her eyes sighing in exasperation, and followed them.

Mashiro skipped around the shop picking out some of each type of candy that the shop had in stock and took it to check out.  
"My my you got some of everything didn't you" Urahara asked in his slightly overly cheerful voice.  
"Yep I did" Mashiro replied holding up a bag of candy smiling widely.  
"Now you're got yer candy can we do?" Hiyori growled impatiently  
"Yep" Mashiro bubbled skipping from the shop and down the street where she ran into a man with iron grey hair. "oppsies" she said and giggled "Sorry Kensei"  
"Mashiro watch were you're going" the man scolded and frowned down at her. Then he turned and walked away. Mashiro pouted slightly and then walked the other way following Hiyori muttering "that Kensei is a big meanie"  
As they were walking Shinji came walking down the street and he spotted Hiyori before she spotted him and he came up behind her and picked her up and holding her close to him then he whispered something in her ear and set her down grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Mashiro before Mashiro even noticed anything was going on.

They arrived back at Hiyori's apartment and went inside this time locking the door. After the door was locked Shinji pulled Hiyori into his arms kissing her deeply picking her up and cradling her body against his again. She pressed against him returning the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck closing her eyes fully enjoying the kiss. He ran his hands along her back and up her shirt breaking the kiss and licking and biting down her neck. She moaned in pleasure shuddering at the feeling of his lips on her neck. He started sliding her shirt up still nipping her neck slightly supporting her with one arm as she raised her arms allowing her shirt to be removed. He moved from her neck down to her smallish breasts and sucked lightly on her nipple swirling his tongue around it and catching it in his teeth pulling slightly. She shuddered in pleasure and moaned again wrapping her fingers in his hair. He chuckled against her bare breast and moved over to the other doing the same to it. She pressed closer to him feeling his member hardening against her private parts and he lifted his head back up and started kissing her again.

She broke the kiss and started nipping at his ear and kissing down his neck and chest pulling off his unbuttoned shirt. He let her slide his shirt off enjoying every one of her kisses against his skin. She went back to kissing him again plunging her tongue deep into his mouth licking and sucking on his tongue. He picked her up and took her to her bedroom without breaking the kiss. He set her gently on the bed before leaning down over her small frame to lick her breasts again and bite and suck on her neck leaving red marks up and down her neck and chest. She gripped the bed sheets and sucked on her bottom lip closing her eyes. He tugged on her pants as he was running his tongue along her right breast teasing the nipple lightly with his teeth causing her to arch her back in pleasure and he pulled off her pants and panties in one swift motion as she rose up slightly.

He then moved from her breast down to a lower place on her body that was now very moist and started sucking on her clit and sticking his tongue inside of her. She gripped the sheets tighter and moaned biting her bottom lip now instead of sucking on it. As he heard her moan he started sucking more and moving his tongue faster into her and at the same time moving one of his hands up to massage her soft small breast.

By this time she was blushing scarlet and was close to cumming. He could sense that she was close to cumming so he stopped tonguing her clit and straitened up slightly licking his lips grinning at her. This caused her to blush deeper. She sat up shuddering slightly in pleasure and started to massage the growing bulge in his pants lightly with her thumb.

She then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slightly putting her hand down his pants and massaging the bulge more fully watching his face as he closed his eyes in pleasure. She smirked and yanked his pants down along with his boxers and licked the tip of his cock then swirling her tongue around it.

He moaned a bit in pleasure as she licked around the tip of his cock and she stopped and looked up at him then wrapped her small hand around him and started moving it slowly on his cock. She smirked as she saw his jaw tense up as she moved her hand on him slowly rubbing the tip with her thumb as she moved her hand up and down. Finally he had enough of her teasing and he pushed her down on the bed and slowly started pushing himself into her gently. His hands were on her hips and he pulled her to him as he went all the way inside of her. She grabbed his hand with surprising strength as he pushed into her and started thrusting in and out. She moaned again as he started moving rhythmically in and out of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moved faster as she wrapped her legs around him and moved one hand to her breast again teasing the nipple slightly. These pushed her over the edge and caused her to cum and cry out in pleasure. He went faster and came himself filling her up and moaned. Their breathing was heavy as she unwrapped her legs from him and he pulled out laying her back on the bed lying beside her caressing her face lightly with his thumb and kissing her neck and shoulder.

Then came this beeping sound; Hiyori looked around trying to find it but it was nowhere to be found. "What the hell is that?" she thought to herself. A few minutes later Hiyori sat bolt upright in the middle of her bed swearing, fully clothed, and quite alone. "It was a just a dream" she muttered and got out of bed yawning "A stupid freaking dream" she scowled and left her room to start her day.

She walked outside and who else would she run into than the stupid idiot baldy Shinji. She saw him and quickly turned away not able to look at him without thinking about the dream (which she had enjoyed). He saw her walking away and the long legged man quickly caught up with the small woman, she just went faster. He sighed and grabbed her hand spinning her around to face him. "What happened Chibi?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want to see your ugly face!" she tugged her hand away from him and walked away again.

He followed her looking confused. "H-hiyori! where are you going!?" he called "What did I do?"

"Away from you!" she growled sighing not wanting him to see through her act. She really did want to see him but couldn't face him…not after that. "You didn't do anything!"

"But I thought you liked me!" he said still following her easily being able to keep up with her." If I didn't do anything then why don't you want to see me? What happened?"

She blushed but then shook her head to clear out the vision she had of them together "No way! You're nothing but a lewd that wants to get laid! Anyway who said anything happened?"

"Hey now easy it was just a question" he spoke in a low tone frowning as he spoke. "What's got you so worked up Chibi? Don't say it's nothing."

"It's none of your business baldy" She answered bitterly still walking away. He grabbed her hand again and this time when she tried to pull it back he kept a firm hold on it. She glared hatefully at him then her face dropped and she looked down and she sighed. "Why do you even care…?" she asked him quietly very uncharacteristic of the young girl in front of him is what he thought.

"I love you" he replied tapping her nose with his finger with a slight smile. She scowled looking up at him not believing what he had said.

"Don't lie to me dumbass" she said biting her lip as she talked casting her gaze downward.

Shinji dropped her hand and sighed. "Hiyori…..I know you don't believe, and I don't blame you this, but I love you." He said while he looked into her amber colored eyes.

She slapped him across the face then ran off again. "I'm not stupid like those other girls I don't fall for cheap words!" she yelled not looking back as to not let him see her tears. "You can't lie to me like you can them!"

"Hiyori, wait up!" Shinji yelled going after her.

Hiyori stopped, covering her eyes with her wrist curling her other hand into a fist "Don't you know when to leave me alone idiot!?" she yelled "What part of 'I don't want to see you' don't you understand!?"

Shinji quickly catching up with her stopped her and gently grabbed her free wrist and turned her around, stopping slightly he gently removed her wrist from her face, wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks and pulled her into a hug "Oh Hiyori...Don't you understand I love you?"

She sniffled and pushed away from him "Shut up idiot...I hate all this romantic stuff...you know that" she looked away speaking quietly.

He let her push away from him just a little but kept her in his arms "I know, but you need to listen and if this is the only way to get you to listen then I'm going to do it" He chuckled lightly smiling and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

She glared at him blushing from the unexpected kiss "Save it for another time dumbass" she rolled her eyes scowling "I'm not going to say I like you if that's your goal"

Shinji faked innocence and said sarcastically "Noooo that wasn't my goal at all" he laughed as he spoke.

This earned him another glare from Hiyori, but then her expression softened a little. "You really want me to admit I like you?" She spoke softly her cheeks turning a subtle shade of pink.

He looked down in embarrassment. "I um...I do want you to admit you like me...but only when you decide to say so yourself, not because I'm asking you to...I um gotta go now" he quickly turned away to leave her, but she grabbed his tie and pulled him back. He looked at her a little surprised when she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I do like you Shinji..." she said almost inaudibly, and turned her face away from him and let go of his tie. "I like you a lot...but you're always with 'Princess' and you even told her the first time you met her that she was your 'First love' How can I..." she was cut off by Shinji's index finger touching her lips.

"Shh...enough" He sighed touching the young blond girl's cheek. She looked away from him; her amber eyes shining with tears. "Don't cry Hiyori...please? I just want to make you happy, not to make you cry.."

She smiled a bit, not her usual spiteful smile, but a genuine smile from the heart. "Dumbass, don'cha know that girls cry when they're happy?" she scoffed and then muttered "Can't believe I said that..."

Shinji stood up and ruffled her hair smirking at her "Of courseee I knew that" he scoffed. "You doubt me that much eh?"

"Shut it idiot" Hiyori spat gaining back her usual aggressive tone and fixed her tousled pig-tails blushing slightly.

"Nah I don't wanna" Shinji teased pulling her pigtail laughing earning a glare from a flustered Hiyori.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm sorry everyone, I just can't work on this story anymore, I don't have the desire to do it anymore. I may come back to it in the future I'm not sure, but untill then this story will be on stand still. I apologize for any disappointments in this story...


End file.
